survivorunlimitedfandomcom-20200213-history
Never Get Wasted On Merge Night
is the eighth episode of Survivor: Phoenix Islands. Story After Ryan was voted out, the tribes were split evenly, with four members of the new Bakoa tribe, and four members of the new Katama tribe. Trent was still at Exile Island, unsure of when he would return to the game. Emiko, a previous outsider, started to develop a close relationship with Bailey and Jake. She started to become confident and believed that she could really end up winning the game. It was announced that the tribes were finally merging into one. Atkins came up with the name 'Mulong' for the merged tribe, and thus, the Mulong tribe was born. On the first night of the merge, Bailey got really drunk and accidentally told everyone he was in possession of a hidden immunity idol. This news shocked almost everyone and it painted a somewhat big target on Bailey's back. Almost immediately, Trent realized he, too, was on the outs. His isolation from the tribes had put him in a position where winning would be very challenging. Old tribal lines, however, started to come into play. Atkins, Bear and Keith reunited with Saish, while Bailey, Jake and Emiko reunited with Aztec, causing a large divide in the tribe. Since Trent had been isolated, the original Bakoa members saw a perfect opportunity to take out Trent. Katama, however, saw a perfect opportunity to gain a number, giving them a 5-4 advantage. In order to appeal to the opposite tribes, Atkins, Bear, Keith, Bailey, Jake and Aztec formed a fake majority alliance called 'The Sane Ones' that intended to vote out Trent. None of 'The Sane Ones' actually believed in their alliance, it only existed in an attempt for each tribe to trick each other. At the immunity challenge, a shocking twist was revealed. Instead of a traditional immunity challenge, a Survivor Auction was held in place. The auction would be a blind auction, meaning that no one would know what anyone was bidding on until the twenty-four hours were up. Additionally, there were two individual immunity necklaces up for grabs, meaning two people would be safe. Everyone came up with an idea to make sure Trent did not win the immunity necklace. Trent bid $500 on a necklace, but the plan was for Bailey to also bid $500. These two bids would cancel each other out, and Aztec would win the necklace with a bid of $499. However, Bailey had a different plan in mind, instead going after hidden immunity idol envelopes. In the end, Jake and Trent ended up being the highest bidders on immunity, Saish got a challenge advantage, Emiko got a challenge disadvantage (which she used on Trent), Bear got an extra vote, and Atkins ended up with the hidden immunity idol. With Trent immune, Bailey and Jake lied to Atkins, Bear and Keith, telling them the vote was Emiko. In reality, the vote was actually Saish. The original Katama tribe anticipated it would be a 5-4 vote in their favor, however, fate had something else in mind. While Bailey and Jake reassured Atkins, Bear and Keith that the vote was Emiko, Aztec accidentally misinterpreted this and thought that Emiko was actually who everyone who was voting for. And at tribal council, Aztec voted out Emiko, sending her home in a shocking 5-4 vote that surprised literally everyone. Bailey played his idol, but it was a waste because it didn't negate any votes. However, he was glad to have the target off of his back. Challenge Immunity Challenge: Survivor Auction Everyone is given $500 to participate in a Survivor Auction. The items up for sale were two immunity necklaces, a challenge advantage, a challenge disadvantage, an extra vote and five envelopes, one of which contained a hidden immunity idol. Winner: Jake, Trent Tribal Council Episode Guide